Youth and Beauty
by jokermans
Summary: Akira Kurusu wasn't expecting anything during his stay in Tokyo. All he wanted was to pass the year unnoticed. However, that all changed when he met her.


Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is my second story about Persona 5. I've always wondered what was going through the protagonist's head when he first met Ann. That first scene really solidified for me that Ann was really the "love" of the protagonist. The music and timing was perfect. I got the details online for the description of Ann. The title was named after the store "Jeunesse et beaute" which was the boutique where they first met in that animated scene in the game. Someone pointed it out to me online how that was no accident the writers named that store that. It means roughly "youth and beauty" which was exactly what Ann personified in that scene. It made me appreciate how perfect that scene was even more. Hope you enjoy!

Here I was. Living in Tokyo. I've always wondered what it would be like living in this city. Tokyo was so different from the small town I lived in. However, I didn't have the luxury of enjoying the moment. As soon as I got here, I was already branded a delinquent. A teenage "punk" who's being watched upon for a crime I didn't commit. All I wanted was to help someone in need. As the saying goes "No Good Deed Goes Unpunished." I was tried and given a sentence without a chance. My parents were unable to do anything. I wanted to believe they were on my side. It's just hard to take in when they said this was the only way for me to start anew. They said that by moving to Tokyo, I can try to become a good and contributing person of society. I won't lie. I was hurt by their action. However, I can't blame my parents. They we're also victims of the cogs of society. I could tell they were hurting too. Their only son is being sent away. If they truly loved me and believed me, this was killing them as well.

When I arrived at my guardian's place, he gave me a small talk warning me that I should lay low and that if I end up doing any "funny business", I'll be kicked out and there goes my last chance of living normally in society. However, I feel there's more to this guy than he lets on. Why would he take me in for such a fickle reason like "A customer of mine knew your parents or something like that?" He may have sounded harsh, but I feel he's not so bad. I just kept quiet and agreed to what he said. We did visit the school together and they informed me about my classes and such. He also did let me live under his roof. I just prayed that my school year will be over soon though. I'll keep my head down, not interact with anyone, or at least converse to a minimal extent, try to get good grades in school, and be on my way home, the coming spring. That was my game plan. What I didn't expect, was her.

It was just a miserable looking first day of school for me. The train systems of Tokyo were vast and complex. They can be very intimidating for a first timer, but when you master them, the entire city will be within your reach. Unfortunately for me, I was kind of a newbie. When I finally made it to the right station, the rain wouldn't let up. I didn't even bring an umbrella. Looking for cover, I ran and got stuck in a shaded area in front of a boutique. It was called "Jeunesse et beaute." It sounded french. I told myself I gotta look that up when I have the time. I ended up checking my phone while waiting for the rain to die out a little. Strangely, there was something downloaded onto my phone. It looked like a weird app with a red eye on it. Curious.

Then, it happened.

I was minding my own business, when a girl also ran to the safety of the shade in front of the boutique. I couldn't see the person's face due to the hoodie from her jacket, but from inspecting her outfit, she was definitely from the school I attended. From her frame, she seemed like a slim relatively tall girl. She wore these brown boots with yellow laces, and red tights which went all the way up to her school uniform skirt. She was also wearing a varsity like white hoodie with blue and red stripes at the bottom. Over the hoodie, she wore the black school blazer. Finally she removed the hoodie to reveal her face and at that moment…My mind went blank.

I was speechless…The only word which came to mind was….

Beautiful.

You know how in movies, the boy would meet the girl who would literally make time stop when seeing them for the first time? This was that moment for me. Love at first sight wasn't something I actually believed in. I was being hopeful, but now I understand completely. I couldn't move a muscle. It felt like my heart was bouncing all over the place. Was it weird that my stomach was going topsy-turvy as well? I could have sworn I heard music playing in the background, signifying how important this meeting was.

She was a young girl. She had these bright blue eyes which were looking distantly. Their color looked like they had no end. I wished I could have just stared at them without end too. Then there was her gorgeous ash blonde hair styled in bushy pigtails with parted side bangs on the right side of her face. They flowed flawlessly. Her facial features too were flawless. I couldn't believe how stunning she was. Her beautiful pink lips. Her cute shaped nose. Her wonderful complexion. All of it. My heart was taken aback. Who was she? She had this distant look. It showed that she was definitely contemplating on something as she was gazing away. However, I felt a hint of sadness as well. It made my heart grow sad. "What was it that gave you this look?" I thought to myself.

It was then I realized…I was staring at her for too long. She then noticed me staring at her too. Crud. Caught! A normal person would have tried to look away. However, being the young dumb boy that I was, and maybe because of the shock of being caught, I continued looking at her. What I didn't expect was her reaction. She looked at me. It felt like she was judging what kind of person I was. After a split second decision, what surprised me was…a smile. She just gave me this small wonderful sweet smile. After that, it seemed like she didn't mind because I didn't say anything either. She looked away, minding her own business too.

What she didn't know was my mind was going crazy. She didn't realise that she suddenly gave me a little heart attack from that smile. It had that much power over me. Exerting all my strength, I didn't show what I truly felt on the outside, and I decided to face forward, making sure I didn't look like a creep.

That was my first encounter with Ann Takamaki. I didn't know her name yet, but deep within my heart, I knew I had to get to know her. My first love. I would remind her later of this moment when we were finally dating. She used to say that I was truly a great phantom thief for stealing her heart. I would reply that she was truly the "first" and definitely the "greatest" phantom thief because she stole my heart, during the very first moment we met. I felt that was truly the most amazing act of thievery. I would explain to her over and over again that her heist would never be topped.


End file.
